Desafios
Desafios são eventos da comunidade na qual jogadores competem e ganham prêmios por completar um grupo de tarefas relacionadas (ex. "Desafio de ficar em forma", "Parar de fumar"). Desafios podem se encontrados na aba Social. (link direto). Desafios são disponibilizados pela Taverna, por guildas e grupos. Desafios exclusivos a um grupo não ficam disponíveis para jogadores que não pertencem a esse grupo. Qualquer um pode criar ou participar de um desafio na taverna, em seus grupos e/ou em suas guildas. Jogadores podem criar qualquer tipo de desafios contendo tarefas que melhor se encaixem às suas necessidades. O criador do desafio decide quando ele terminará, escolhendo um vencedor. Usos óbvios *Competições públicas; *Competições relacionas à guilda (leitura, escrita, saúde, etc.). Usos menos óbvios *Usos para salas de aula, como tarefas e leituras; *Monitoramento de progresso por líderes de grupos locais; *Tratamento de vícios. thumb|left|335 px|Tutorial Sobre Desafios Administrando Desafios Para mais informação sobre como administrar um desafio, incluindo orientações sobre criação, edição e término, por favor visite a página Administrando um desafio. Achando e Procurando Desafios Os desafios estão localizados na aba Social, no canto superior esquerdo do site, ao lado das abas Usuário e Inventário. Ao clicar em "Desafios" uma lista de desafios que você pode participar irá aparecer (veja imagem abaixo). Os desafios são ordenados do mais novo para o mais velho para oferecer exposição aos desafios recém criados. As únicas exceções para essa regra são os Desafios Oficiais do Habitica, que ficam no topo da lista marcados com a etiqueta "Desafio Oficial". Esses desafios são criados por membros da equipe. Filtrando Desafios Quando você estiver na aba "Desafios", repare na caixa cinza ao lado esquerdo da lista de desafios sob o nome de "Filtro". Essa caixa permite que você separe a lista de três jeitos: *Grupos. *Associação. *Propriedade. No filtro "Grupos", clique no botão "Todos" para ver todos os desafios disponíveis. A opção da Taverna estará automaticamente selecionada. Além disso, os desafios do grupo ou da(s) guilda(s) que você pertence estarão listada em "Grupos". O jogador pode filtrar os desafios que estão disponíveis em um grupo específico, ou seja, a Taverna, o que significa que o desafio é aberto para todos. Ou então os desafios de um grupo ou de uma guilda, o que significa que o desafio só estará disponível para os membros. Se uma opção estiver marcada perto de um grupo ou do nome de uma guilda, então os desafios desse grupo ou guilda vão aparecer. Se todas as opções estiverem marcados, então os desafios de todos os grupos e guildas vão aparecer, além dos desafios da Taverna. Ao clicar "Todos", todas as caixas do filtro "Grupos" serão selecionadas e ao clicar em "Nenhum" (ou desmarcar), todas a opções serão desmarcadas. O "Associação" permite que o jogador filtre apenas os desafios em que estiver participando; os que não estiver participando; ou os dois. Consequentemente, se o jogador selecionar "Participando", a lista de desafios deve mostrar apenas aqueles que ele participa. Se o jogador não participa de nenhum desafio, então ele não verá nada listado quando o filtro "Participando" estiver selecionado. Os filtros "Grupos" e "Associação" trabalham em conjunto. Portanto, se o jogador quer ver apenas os desafios da Taverna que não participa ainda, então ele deverá desmarcar todas as opções do filtro "Grupos", exceto o da "Taverna" e marcar a opção "Não Participando", no filtro "Associação". O filtro "Propriedade" permite que o jogador veja apenas os desafios que criou, ou apenas os desafios que não criou. Ele também funciona com os outros dois filtros para refinar a busca do jogador. Visualizando os Detalhes dos Desafios Para ver mais informações individuais dos desafios, clique no link do título do desafio. Os detalhes vão aparecer, incluindo suas descrições, assim como os hábitos, diárias, afazeres e recompensas envolvidas e os membros do Habitica que já participam do desafio (na seção "Como Todos Estão Indo?"). Para mostrar os detalhes dos desafios, clique no título de algum desafio. Progresso do Participante Ao clicar no nome de um usuário na seção "Como Todos Estão Indo?" uma pop-up aparecerá mostrando o progresso do participante apenas nas tarefas daquele desafio. Na imagem à direita, a tarefa "Enviar relatório semanal" está cinza, o que significa que esse membro já completou essa tarefa. Repare na diferença da cor de tarefas específicas em comparação à página principal do desafio. Quanto mais vermelha for a cor de uma tarefa, maior o tempo que o jogador está levando para cumpri-la. Esse pop-up pode ser fechada clicando no "x" cinza na canto superior esquerdo. Contatando um Participante O jogador pode entrar em contato com um participante do desafio ao clicar em uma das três caixas no canto esquerdo inferior da pop-up, que aparece quando se clica nos nomes dos usuários. *O botão de usuário vai mostrar o perfil, seus atributos e conquistas. *O botão de e-mail mostrará como enviar uma mensagem privada *O botão de presente permite que você envie um presente a esse jogador. Isso pode ser útil no caso de empate, já que o criador de desafio pode premiar um outro participante, além do vencedor, com gemas adicionais. Se Juntando e participando de Desafios Ao decidir se juntar a um desafio, o jogador deverá clicar no botão verde "Participar". Os hábitos, diárias, afazeres e recompensas do desafio serão automaticamente adicionados às suas listas. Caso o jogador entre em um desafio acidentalmente ou queira sair de um desafio, ele deverá voltar para a página de desafios e clicar no botão vermelho "Sair". As tarefas do desafio possuem um ícone de megafone na parte superior esquerda para distingui-las das tarefas pessoais dos participantes. Elas serão especificadas por uma etiqueta definida pelo criador do desafio. (Veja a tabela etiquetas de desafios) Para participar de um desafio que você entrou, tudo o que você precisa fazer é completar as tarefas com o ícone de megafone. Editando as Tarefas do Usuário Se um desafio requer que os participantes adicionem notas extras ou Listas para uma tarefa, cada participante deve editar essas tarefas por si mesmos na aba "Tarefas". Qualquer edição feita em um desafio através da seção "Como Todos Estão Indo?", selecionando o nome do usuário e depois abrindo o editor de tarefas, não será salva mesmo com a presença do botão "Salvar & Fechar". Isso previne que usuários editem as tarefas de outros membros do desafio. Dia de Descanso sem Dano Se você precisa de um dia de descanso e não quer tomar dano por uma diária não cumprida durante o desafio, você pode adicionar uma Lista para uma diária de desafio com um item e marcar esse item em dias que você não quer fazer a diária, mas não merece punição por isso. Os combos serão perdidos e nenhuma experiência e ouro serão ganhos, mas você não perderá vida. Permissões do Participante do Desafio Ao participar de um desafio, você terá uma quantidade de opções limitadas para as tarefas do desafio. Um desafio deve ser aceito "conforme feito" pelo criador. Você pode fazer as seguintes mudanças nas suas próprias cópias das tarefas (as mudanças não afetam os outros participantes): * Adicionar/editar lista em uma tarefa do desafio. Atualmente, outros jogadores, incluindo o criador de desafio, não podem ver essa lista. Entretanto, isso pode mudar no futuro. * Adicionar/editar notas em uma tarefa do desafio. Outros jogadores podem ver as mudanças feitas na seção Notas Extras. * Atribuir etiquetas pessoais para tarefas do desafio e/ou desatribuir etiquetas do desafio. Outros jogadores não podem ver as etiquetas adicionadas. * Atribuir um pseudônimo da tarefa para uma tarefa do desafio. * Modificar os atributos das tarefas. Só se aplicar apenas aos jogadores que habilitaram a alocação automática baseada em tarefas. * Editar os combos das diárias. Você não pode fazer outras alterações. Quando participar de um desafio, você deve considerar que qualquer mudança que fizer nas tarefas do desafio serão públicas (a única exceção é que os outros jogadores nunca poderão ver os nomes de suas próprias etiquetas). Se você sair de um desafio e mantiver as tarefas, então elas se tornam privadas e as mudanças que você fizer depois disso não serão vistas pelos outros jogadores. Personalizando Tarefas de Desafio Se um jogador deseja fazer modificações nas tarefas de um desafio, ele deve participar de um desafio e então sair do mesmo e escolher a opção "Manter Tarefas". As tarefas do desafio continuarão na lista de tarefas do jogador e não estarão mais conectadas ao desafio. O jogador pode modificá-las conforme desejado e deletar uma tarefa que ele não tenha interesse. Entretanto, o jogador não participará mais do desafio e nem poderá vencê-lo. Se um jogador quiser personalizar as tarefas de um desafio (por exemplo, traduzir essas tarefas) e ser um participante com chances de vitória, o jogador pode usar o mesmo método, mas depois ele deverá participar do desafio por uma segunda vez. O jogador terá as tarefas de ambos os desafios. Ele poderá organizá-los em pares, ler as tarefas personalizadas (por exemplo, as tarefas traduzidas) e marcar as tarefas originais. Se um jogador não quiser marcar nas duas versões da tarefa (e receber o dobro de benefícios e perdas), as diárias personalizadas deverão estar permanentemente cinzas (para que elas não causem dano à vida do jogador) e os afazeres deverão ser deletados quando os originais forem concluídos. Marcar essas tarefas com a mesma etiqueta do desafio original pode ajudar o jogador para que ele possa selecionar as tarefas originais e as personalizadas ao mesmo tempo. Comunicação com o Criador do Desafio Um jogador pode se comunicar com o criador do desafio através de uma mensagem privada. Vá até a página Desafios, encontre o desafio e clique no nome do criador e seu perfil irá aparecer. Lá você terá um ícone de mensagem privada. Mensagens públicas também podem ser enviadas ao criador do desafio na guilda em que ele está associado. Entretanto, não é garantido que o criador verá essa mensagem. Etiquetas de Desafios A maioria dos desafios possuem uma etiqueta específica para eles. Essas etiquetas são roxas e possuem o ícone de um megafone para que o jogador possa identificar entre as etiquetas pessoais e as dos desafios aceitos. Ao clicar nessas etiquetas, o jogador verá quais tarefas estão relacionadas ao desafio em particular. O jogador também poderá adicionar hábitos, diárias, tarefas ou recompensas às etiquetas desses desafio caso ele tenha tarefas relacionadas ao desafio. Por exemplo, se o jogador participar do desafio acima em destaque, ele poderá adicionar etiquetas extras a esse desafio. Entretanto, ninguém mais que estiver participando poderá ver essas etiquetas, nem as tarefas serão contabilizadas como parte do desafio oficial. Quando um desafio termina, o ícone do megafone desaparece e a etiqueta se parecerá como uma etiqueta normal. Jogadores podem renomear as etiquetas, os criadores do desafio não Uma vez que um jogador participa de um desafio, a etiqueta estará sob seu controle. Um participante poderá editar, deletar ou usar a etiqueta para outras tarefas conforme mencionado acima. As etiquetas dos desafios são basicamente um método para os participantes filtrarem as tarefas do desafio para seu próprio gerenciamento. Um participante poderá modificar a etiqueta para que se encaixe à sua rotina (ex: destacar um desafio que você realmente considera importante) ou para participar de dois desafios parecidos na mesma etiqueta. Por isso, os donos dos desafios não podem mudar as etiquetas do desafio uma vez que ele é criado. Etiquetas de Desafio restantes após sair de um desafio Depois que um jogador deixar o desafio, as etiquetas que estavam associadas a esse desafio não serão deletas e vão permanecer junto com as etiquetas existentes. Isso é feito intencionalmente para permitir aos jogadores que talvez queiram usar essas etiquetas para suas próprias tarefas ou para aqueles que queiram deixar as tarefas do desafio em suas listas de tarefas. Em ambos os casos, deletar automaticamente as etiquetas do desafio seria um inconveniente para os jogadores envolvidos. Caso o jogador queira deletar uma etiqueta de desafio, ou qualquer outra etiqueta, é só clicar em “editar” próximo às suas etiquetas e depois clicar no ícone da lixeira. Compartilhando um Desafio Cada desafio possui um identificador único com letras e números. O identificador do desafio pode ser encontrado ao clicar nos desafios. Depois, a barra de endereço do seu navegador terá uma URL similar a esta: https://habitica.com/#/options/groups/challenges/c6839e9a-6e2d-419a-b009-f4466c486647. Esse link pode ser utilizado para compartilhar o desafio. O jogador pode postar esse link na Taverna ou em outro local público no Habitica para convidar outros jogadores a participar do desafio (se for um desafio de uma guilda, o jogador deverá participar da guilda para que ele possa entrar no desafio). Quando um jogador clica no link do desafio, ele verá a apenas a descrição e as tarefas desse desafio. Caso o jogador queira ver todos os desafios disponíveis, ele deverá clicar no botão azul “Voltar para todos os desafios”. Deixando um Desafio Para deixar um desafio, o jogador deverá clicar no botão vermelho “Sair”. Uma pop-up irá aparecer dando ao jogador as opções de remover ou manter as tarefas associadas ao desafio e a opção “cancelar”. O jogador pode voltar a participar de um desafio caso ele queira. Se o jogador sair de um desafio, mas esquecer de remover as tarefas ou se ele clicou na opção de remoção de tarefas mas elas ainda permaneceram em sua lista de tarefas, o jogadora deverá entrar e sair do desafio novamente, tomando cuidado para selecionar a opção desejada. Se o jogador deixar o desafio e mantiver as tarefas, mas decidir se juntar ao desafio novamente, ele poderá ter dois conjuntos das tarefas listadas. Ele deverá deletar o primeiro conjunto, pois elas não estarão mais ligadas ao desafio. Apenas o segundo conjunto de tarefas conta para o desafio. Se, após criar um desafio, o jogador não quiser que as tarefas permaneçam em sua lista, mas for de sua vontade que o desafio fique aberto para outros jogadores, ele deverá simplesmente sair do desafio sem fechá-lo. O desafio ainda poderá ser acessado normalmente e o jogador ainda o encontrará na seção “Meus” da lista de desafios. Coletando o Prêmio do Desafio Quando um desafio termina, o criador do desafio pode selecionar um jogador como vencedor (apesar de existir soluções alternativas para declarar múltiplos ganhadores). Note que nem todos os participantes ganharão um desafio, mesmo que eles tenham completado todos os requisitos. Frequentemente, o dono do desafio selecionará um jogador de forma randômica a partir de todos os jogadores que estiverem qualificados, mas nem sempre. Especificações de como um vencedor será selecionado são geralmente detalhadas na descrição do desafio. Além de informar se haverá mais de um vencedor. Se o jogador tiver sorte, trabalhado duro e for talentoso o suficiente para ser declarado o vencedor de um desafio, o seguinte pode acontecer: *O jogador automaticamente receberá uma bela medalha de conquista! Todas as conquistas, mesmo aquelas de guildas e grupos fechados, podem ser exibidas com orgulho no perfil do jogador. * Se um desafio premiar o vencedor com uma gema, ela será automaticamente adicionada ao contador de gemas. Se um desafio tiver mais de um vencedor, eles não receberão nenhuma recompensa automaticamente – geralmente o criador do desafio entra em contato individualmente com cada vencedor para combinar a distribuição das recompensas adicionais, presenteando o vencedor com uma gema ou criando um "novo" desafio (semi-privado) para declarar esse jogador como vencedor, para que assim, uma medalha de conquista seja distribuída a cada vencedor. Nos desafios oficiais Take This, os vencedores recebem prêmios em forma de gema, mas todos os outros participantes que cumprirem os requisitos mínimos dos desafios são premiados com itens especiais Take This, que aparecerão na coluna de Recompensas no valor de 0 de Ouro, após o encerramento do desafio. Deletando Uma Tarefa de Desafio Para deletar as tarefas de um desafio que ainda não terminou, o jogador deverá deixar o desafio escolhendo a opção "remover tarefas". Para deletar tarefas de um desafio que já fechou ou foi deletado, procure o ícone do megafone nas tarefas associadas a esse desafio. O ícone estará "quebrado" - isto é, o ícone terá um fundo vermelho para sinalizar que o desafio não existe mais. Clique no megafone e uma janela branca perguntará se você deseja manter as tarefas. Clique em "remover tarefas". Se as tarefas permanecerem, atualize a página do Habitica que elas irão desaparecer. Se o megafone não estiver "quebrado", é provável que o desafio ainda exista e que você ainda está participando dele. Siga os seguintes passos: #Vá até a página Social > Desafios. # Na caixa "filtro", à esquerda, clique no botão "Todos". # Olhe para a lista de guildas abaixo desse botão e certifique-se de que todas elas estão selecionadas. É importante marcar todas as caixas que ainda não foram marcadas. # Na seção "Propriedade" abaixo da lista de guildas, clique no botão "Participando". # O lado direito da página irá mostrar todos os desafios que você está participando. Olhe todos eles com cuidado e encontre o desafio que contém as tarefas que você quer remover. # Deixe o desafio, clicando na opção "Remover tarefas" # Se ainda assim você não encontrar o desafio ou as tarefas não forem removidas, você precisará da ajuda de um administrador e permitir que ele encontre as tarefas do desafio sem que ele veja suas outras tarefas privadas. Para isso faça o seguinte: ## Escolha uma tarefa ou recompensa do desafio em questão (pode ser qualquer uma). ## Clique no ícone do lápis na tarefa para abrir o painel de edição. ## Em "Notas Extras", escreva exatamente este texto: "deletethisone". Copie e cole o texto para se certificar que está correto. Não coloque espaços. É importante que você use exatamente esse texto pois o administrador irá procurar por ele para remover as tarefas. ## Você não precisa repetir o texto em todas as tarefas do desafio; quando o administrador acha uma tarefa do desafio, ele consegue facilmente achar as outras.. ## Na barra de menu vá até "Ajuda" > Reportar um Problema". Você será direcionado a uma guilda monitorada por administradores. Poste a seguinte mensagem: "I can't delete tasks from a challenge that has ended. I have edited one challenge task to insert 'deletethisone' in its Extra Notes."." ## Um administrador irá limpar as tarefas em um ou dois dias. Enquanto você aguarda, marque qualquer tarefa do desafio que esteja ativa para que você não tome dano injustamente. Considere a experiência e ouro recebidos como recompensa por você ter tido que passar por esse problema! Favoritando por URL Talvez você queira um método para favoritar nos desafios criados por outras pessoas para poder participar depois. Nesse caso, você pode apenas marcá-los com a função favorito/bookmark do seu navegador. Veja Compartilhando um Desafio. Desafios Oficiais Habitica Os Desafios Oficiais Habitica são desafios criados pela equipe de criadores do Habitica. Eles são disponibilizados no grupo da Taverna e são abertos a todos os jogadores. A página dos Desafios Oficiais Habitica fornece uma lista com todos os antigos e atuais desafios oficiais. Desafios Impróprios Se você ver um desafio que considere conter material impróprio (ex: conteúdo ofensivo), por favor entre contato por e-mail para reportar o desafio ao invés de mencioná-lo na Taverna. en:Challenges Categoria:Social Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo Categoria:Desafios Categoria:Incentivos Categoria:Comunidade